RWBY: New Teams at Beacon
by GuffeyManipulation
Summary: There are a couple of New Teams that will be arriving at Beacon. The story will be Intertwined with Teams RWBY and JNPR but they will mostly be on their own in the school.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

This is the most insane and amazing thing that has ever happened to me! I am finally graduating from Sigma academy to go to the most Legendary fighting school in all of Remnant! BEACON! This has been my goal from day one and I have been preparing for this for the longest time, but what if I mess up and get kicked out on my first day, or maybe the school will get closed down because I did something stupid or maybe I migh- "LEO" I looked up to see my friend, Virgo, looking at me with a worried look. "You just phased out for like three minutes, you okay?" I looked around to see my friends gathered around me. "Yeah, don't worry about it, just thinking about how awesome Beacon is going to be!"

"Well, Chill!"

I looked over to Aries, my faunus friend has always been a little eccentric, and more than a little bit sarcastic. "We are in the shuttle, on the way there, you can freak out about it when we get there."

"Aren't you excited about going to Beacon? I mean you should be happy you're here period, you passed at close to the bottom of our class at Sigma!" I said.

"Well, of course I'm Excited! We are on our way to one of the most prestigious schools in all of Vale!"

"Then why don't you show a little more emotion!'

"Why would I need to show emotion, you guys all know what I'm thinking!"

"GUYS, stop bickering!" Ryon had been silent the entire trip so far, but that was usual for him, so no one was really surprised. "We all need to stick together, Beacon is a huge school, and from what I have studied on the place, we are all going to be separated into teams of four when we get there. They are going to test us in some way before putting us into teams. "

"Well, that should be easy for us." I said. "We have been training and fighting together since we were 5." This statement was completely true. All of the four of us have been together for as long as we could remember. We always worked together perfectly, Me with "Stars Edge", and one-handed, Double-Edged sword I created as a child. I have worked on it all my life and now, it has a second coating of Peridot over the steel, it doubles as a pistol that shoots down the blade, and it has a hilt that is directly straight in Full steel that gives me an extra boost when crossing swords with someone. Virgo has her Katana that she Dubbed "The Stone's Pallet", Pallet for short. She was given this weapon from her sister as a hand me down, and decided to make it unique. What used to be a regular sword, now has a huge blade that contracts down to the size of pistol that shoots rounds that are filled with dust depending on what she wants to shoot with, from fire, to ice, to lightning, to even stone bullets. Aires has never been one to use a melee weapon, so her weapon of choice is a Pump Action Shotgun, that never seems to run out of bullets and shoots regular buckshot bullets. Though, if she presses the hidden button next to the trigger, she will start pumping out bullets made fire dust compressed into the shots. She decided to Embrace her faunus heritage, the ram horns on her head, so she named her weapon "Horned Justice", yet she only refers to it as her "baby". Ryon took a different approach, he can't stand regular firearms and only uses his dual Daggers. They started off as knifes from his mothers kitchen, but after a month of his mother looking for them, at age 6, Ryon brought them out as huge double-edged daggers that can do some serious damage if he sticks them in the right place. He named them that day as "Courage" and "Integrity".

After brainstorming plans to get together during the test to show our power together we eventually heard a loud sound over the Intercom of the Shuttle. "We will soon be landing at the port of the school. Prepare for landing and, WELCOME TO BEACON!"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting New People

Chapter 2: Meeting New People

"WOW this place looks even bigger from up close!" Virgo exclaimed. Since the Pilot had made his announcement, all of the 80 new students have been gathered up at the windows trying to get a good sight of their new home. Luckily, we were already near the windows and have been getting really good views of the school. "Why is there such a huge crowd at the loading port of the school" Aries wondered. "They're probably here to welcome us to the school or something?" I said. Her only response was "Hmmph".

After one more round about the school, the pilot finally landed at the port of the school. After they finally got everyone situated with their luggage and stuff, a medium-aged man came out of the school and stood in front of the group. "My name is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon. You have all come here to learn at the best Hunter Academy, from the best teachers, and in the best environment. As you know, since all of you are joining our school already halfway through the school year, the rest of our students have already been attending our school for a semester. They have all been divided into groups of four already, as you will too, But first they will be showing you around the school and acting as tour guides for you. If everyone would separate into groups of 8, we will have the groups that volunteered to be your tour guides show you around." Everyone then started to shuffle around and try to gather into groups. In the end, our group of friends ended up combining with another group of four that seemed to know each other pretty well already. I decided to break the ice. I turned to what seemed to be the leader of their little squad and said. "Hey, whats up, my names Leonardo, but everyone calls me Leo, This is Aries." She gave a little wave and went back to her conversation with Ryon.", Virgo." She just looked down and smiled when I said her name. ", and Ryon." He just looked at all of them and gave a nod. "Hi, my names Maya." She seemed kinda flighty and smiled quite a bit. "This is Natalia" The other girl in her group just kinda stared at me with an examining look, then weirdly smiled and shook my hand. "Then, this is my other friend Gerret." This guy had a look to him that made you forget his face once you looked away, but while you were looking at it, it seemed like the only thing you could see. I hadn't seen him stop smirking yet, so I didn't really trust him yet. Natalia decided to speak up. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend so don't get any ideas!" Virgo, who had basically been staring at him since he had started talking, suddenly was looking at anything but him. Maya decided to break the silence after that. "Yeah, they have been dating for a while, but anyways, my last friend back here is Trey…. Trey…. TREY!" The guy finally looked up, he had been wearing his hood up on his sweatshirt during this time, so when he pulled his head up and his hood fell back, we could all see the earbuds coming down from his short blonde hair. "What?! Oh, we're meeting new people, hey I'm Trey, the best Solo guitarist around, what's up?" Just by the way he talked, you could tell that he was majorly ADHD, like this guy had been silent before, but the second those earbuds came out, poof, he was a hurricane of thoughts. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you guys, just thought that since we were going to be in the group together, we might as well get to know each other." I Inquired. "I wonder who is going our Tour Guides are gonna be?"

"Wait, no longer your official leaders of the day are here!" We turned around to see three girls our age looking at us, led by a younger girl in a red cloak. "Wait, aren't you a little young to be at this school, shouldn't you still be at fighting in lower Vale?"

The younger girl laughed, then before I could blink, I was in a flurry of punches, and in the end she finished me off with a hard kick to the balls. On the ground, seething in pain, I looked up to see her smiling her face off and laughing again saying. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm meant to be at this school."


	3. Chapter 3: Touring Beacon

Chapter 3: Touring Beacon

"LEO, Are you okay?!" Virgo was freaking out over me after I was beaten down by the cloaked girl. I was still on the ground, but since she was freaking out so much, I bit down the pain and got up. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Virgo." I looked over at the four girls. "Hey, you've got a mean punch, I'm gonna guess your semblance is speed?"

"Yep, and I am the leader of team RWBY. My name is Ruby, the girl in the white skirt is Weiss." The girl just pushed her chin out and said "Hmph, they don't look to powerful. "Weeeeeeiiiiiiiisssss, be nice, they look like perfectly nice people!" Weiss just scowled at us. "Annnyways, the girl in yellow is my sister, Yang." This girl looked like a pretty big badass, she wore only comfortable clothing, and had a huge mound of Blonde hair that looked like it really needed to be cut. "aaaand, the girl in black is our teammate, Blake" Blake just examined us with her yellow eyes and didn't say a word.

Aries had to put in her voice. "Well, it's great meeting you guys, but I get the feeling we're supposed to be getting a tour or something?" Natalia just had to make it worse. "Yeah, come on guys everyone is leaving, we don't want to get left behind do we?" Weiss started seething from this but before she could yell at us, Ruby started talking. "Hey guys come on, let's not get off on the wrong foot!" "Your the one that beat the shit out of me the second you met me!"

" Yeah, sorry about that, just had to prove my point."

Me, never being one to hold a grudge, forgave her pretty easily. "Yeah, I guess it's no problem, if not for my Aura, Aires would have already shot a billion rounds into me with that damned shotgun of hers." "Hey, just cause you suck at fighting doesn't mean you should blame me! I'm just an Awesome Fighter!" Aries said. "Yeah, whatever, point is." I turned back to Ruby. "That I agree, we just had a bad meeting, let's just try to move on."

"Okay, then LEEET'S MOVE!" Ruby commanded.

We all started walking towards the school. During the tour, Aries and Natalia seemed to make an instant friendship, they were talking about all the other students and everything they thought was "dank". Ryon and Trey were walking side by side, but since Trey had put his headphones back on, and Ryon was a pretty quiet dude, there wasn't much talking between the two of them. Virgo was amazed at everything in the school, I guess living on a farm your whole life puts places like this in a new light. The guy in the other group, Gerret I think, was walking on his own, obviously not caring about the tour, but at every single one of team RWBY's asses. He looked like kind of an ass himself, but I'm not usually one to judge, so I didn't say anything. I ended up talking to Maya. "So, I'm guessing you guys knew each other before coming to Beacon, what schools did you guys come from?"

"Yeah, we have known each other since we were all babies, we grew up in a small town just outside of Vale. We surprised everyone when we suddenly had an urge to fight at a young age, we suddenly became the towns jeweled group of kids, the entire town pitched in a little money to get us into Beacon, and we plan to go back to our homes after he have become Hunters."

"Well, your story is a little more awesome than mine, our group came from Sigma, a school in Inner Vale, we have always fought together, and got into Beacon with full scholarships."

"That's cool, you guys must be great fighters?"

I pulled Star out of his scabbard. "Yeah, we were the top fighters in our class, but we are very happy that we got in here. What about you guys, if everyone wanted to put in some effort, it must be because you guys are good fighters?" I sheathed star with a fluid motion i practiced to impress the girls at Beacon, but she didn't even notice.

"Yeah, I feel like we are going to do pretty well here, but I don't really know for sure. It seems like the people here are on a whole different level than us." She reached behind and pulled a knife out of a hidden scabbard I didn't even see, the Blade was a simple glassy knife, but it had a writing down the blade, I read the Encryption. It said "Home is the Most Important Thing to Defend".

"That is a beautiful blade, and it does look like you know how to use it"

" Well, yes, of course, I created this blade with the minerals that is mined in our village. It is meant to remind me of what's most important. Home."

"Beacon is going to be our home now." She looked at me with this comment and studied my face for a second before saying. "Yeah I guess it will be."

After a while of the tour happening, Ruby finally ended at the mess hall. It was starting to get dark and the groups all seemed to be gathering here. "Okay, tonight all the new students will be sleeping in here, because you haven't been separated into your battle groups yet. Tomorrow will be when that happens, so don't worry, it'll be figured out and you will all be in dorms." I decided to ask them about the test. "Hey, we heard that the Teams are going to be made through a test of some sort, do you guys know any tips you can give us for the test?" Team RWBY then all looked at each other and started laughing. Yang then said, "Oh, yeah, you guys are going to love the trial, we aren't supposed to tell you anything about that yet, but since I am super-duper nice and amazing, I'll help you guys out." We all gathered in to hear what she was going to say. "Choose the relics that match."

**Hey, guys it's GuffeyManipulation here and I decided to add a little note to the bottom of this story sooooo, yeah. I am not going to be putting out these chapters on any Specific schedule, so if it takes a while, its probably because i've been busy with school or something, but I will try to update as much as I can. What usually happens is that I will put out a chapter, then think over what I am going to put in the next chapter for like a day or so, then just add it to next chapter,so yeah. Anyway, thanks for viewing and reading my Fanfic, all reviews are welcome, critiquing my work or not, I don't care. So yeah GuffeyManipulation OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

**Chapter 4: The Test**

"Wha do you think she meant by that?" Everyone had gotten up after sleeping in the cafeteria. Professor Ozpin had sent a message to all the new students on their scrolls to head to the Cliff on the edge of the school. The eight people in our group had been discussing what the test might be and what Yang had meant when she said "Pick the matching relics?" "I don't know about these relics, but We'll figure it out when we get there. There's no point in worrying about it now!" I was still kinda sore from yesterday's beating from Ruby, but I was still totally prepared for whatever Ozpin was going to throw at us. "We will just have to group up when we are down there to show that we're a team!" At least everyone agreed with that.

Once everyone was situated at the cliff, we saw Professor Ozpin standing there and a women I knew from Hunter Magazine, Professor Goodwitch. Once Ozpin had seen that we were all situated he started to speak. "I have brought you all here today to split you up into groups of four, you might want to get cozy together because you will be with your team for the next four years, everybody got that good, that being said, you will be thrown off this cliff into the Emerald Forest, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years as well." I looked at my friends, new and old, and they looked pretty shaken up, I didn't break down though, I have never been one to freak too much over a challenge. "Now prepare in whatever way you want, for you will now be launched into the forest. You will need to work together to head to the end of the forest and obtain one relic and make it back here. I shall start the countdown. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1 and good luck." They were all launched into the air at the same time, some of the people in the air were freaking out, but my three friends and I just got into formation mid air and prepared for landing. We all stacked on top of each other and pushed out fifty feet above the ground, I pulled out Star and slammed it into the side of a tree on my way down, I was quickly stopped and used my momentum to do a flip up onto my sword, knowing it wouldn't break under my weight. I balanced ontop of it for a second before pulling my sword out and fell from the tree... Right ontop of someone. "HEY, GET OFF OF ME YOU DOUCHE!" I suddenly heard the click of a gun under me and was suddenly blasted into the closest tree. "Aww jeez, that fuckin hurt!" I turned back at the person I landed on and saw, none other than Aries, with her shotgun pointed up at me. "Well, let's get moving partner" I said. She said. "Yeah, whatever, keep your sword at the ready, we don't know what we are going to come across."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Whatever lets just keep moving."

I put out my hand to help her up, but se just brushed it away and got up on her own then she said, "I saw some ruins while I was in the air, I'm pretty sure they were this way, they might have the relics there."

"Ok, sure lets go check it out. I hope Virgo and Ryon got partnered up, I bet that's how it works, we get into partners down here, then we get the matching relics as couples to become teams."

"Wow." Aries replied. "I never thought you'd say something so logical, your usually just a dumbass!"

"Shut up, and let's go." We started walking, after about thirty minutes I felt setting in my Aura. "Hey, Aries wait up. You feel that?"

"Yeah, I get the feeling we're being watched.." Suddenly, 3 Ursa burst out of the bushes and came running at us. I jumped out of the way, But Aries stood her ground and started pumping out shots right into the Ursa's faces. She took one out before it got to her and jumped cleanly over the other two as the steam past her. I was already on my feet, I ran forward and slashed at one of the Ursa's, it tried swiping at me, but I dodged every one of their attacks, I finished it off with a stab in the eye, and a couple of shots from the pistol while my sword was still stuck in its mine was dead, I looked over at Aries to see her finish hers with a shot right down the throat of the Grimm.

She looked over to me and said. "That was fun! Let's keep moving though, we don't want to be the last ones to the ruins do we?

Virgo's pov

Once we had separated in the air, I flung towards the top of one of the trees and curved Pallet around the trunk, riding it all the way to the bottom. I had cleanly landed when I looked around. There was none of my friends in sight, I was alone. Then I heard a loud scuffle and a couple of loud shots. "That's Aries shotgun, i hope she's okay." The second I started walking towards the shots, something came flying out I the trees and rolled cleanly in front of her. Now, where there was empty air a second before stood Trey. He stood there for a second before he pulled out his guitar. "Hey, Trey, isn't a guitar an instrument, not a weapon?" When he didn't respond i realized that he had his headphones in and didn't even realize she was there. Then suddenly, 2 Beowolves burst out of the bushes and ran to attack us. I started to prepare myself for battle, but in a second I could suddenly hear Treys headphones, playing a guitar solo. I looked over to him, just as he burst forward holding the guitar by the end of it, the guitar then opened up and blades came out of it, like a huge battle axe. He started attacking the wolves in a very fluid motion when I realized what was happening, he was fighting to the beat of his music. "That must be his semblance, he can copy his musics sound and transfer it into battle!" Trey then killed both of the Grimm in a final swipe of his Axe guitar. After they were dead, he switched his guitar back and ran forward, I just watched him leave. It took me a minute to take In what just happened, when Ryon just kinda stumbled out of the bushes behind her. "Hey Virgo, let's go find those relics." I looked up and nodded, praying that Leo and Aries are okay.


	5. Chapter 5: The Relics

**Hey Everybody, sorry for the long wait, with Thanksgiving coming up, my teachers decided to give me a shit-ton of work to do and I haven't been able to get back on the line. Don't worry though, I'm going to be with my family over this week, and I am going to use this as much as possible to get away from them. NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!111!1111!**

**Chapter 5: The Relics **

Man, Aries moves fast! The two of us have been searching the woods for about an hour and even with that huge shotgun, she has been moving at top speed. She really seemed to want to find those relics first. Every Grimm that we come up against get quickly killed by blasts from her shotgun. I'm basically just following her around, and it's getting rather frustrating. "Aries, slow down, we have been going in this direction for, like, an hour!"

"Well, we don't have any other leads so, unless you have a better idea, we're going this way."

"Hey, we're partners. Cut it out!"

She then turned on me. "Really!? Are we partners!? Because you were not who I was planning to be with on this Trial! We don't even know if Virgo and Ryon got together! For all we know, I'm going to be stuck on a team with you and two people I don't know!"

I was speechless. Aries was always one to be sarcastic, but she never really yelled at people, she never gets seriously pissed at people, just really annoyed. "Look, I'm sorry that you don't want to be on a team with me. It's not like we have been friends since we were children or anything. You just keep on holding a grudge on me for no reason!"

"I'm not pissed at you!" She suddenly looked surprised and looked down.

"Well, what's going on then? Is there something else bothering you? You know you can tell me, it's not like you haven't ever told me your secrets before." I was really concerned about her now. When Aries gets like this, it's usually quick and subsides quickly, but I have noticed something off about her since we had gotten to Beacon.

"Look, i'm fine. I'm sorry I said all that, I do want to be on your team, you are a really good fighter. Can we just move on?"

I studied her face for a moment before resigning to talk to her about it later. "Okay, yeah, sure, let's keep moving." We started walking again. She had slowed down her pace significantly since the fight. When we came across a couple of Beowulf's, she hung back and aimed her shotgun at them. When she noticed that they hadn't seen them yet, she pulled me down. "Hey, look if I shoot those two, it's going to call the rest of the pack over here, can you take them out stealthily?"

"Yeah, of course." I got into position a couple of feet from the Beowulves, I got ready to strike…. and they just died on the spot. I looked at Aries and she had the same idea as me. "Hey, Ryon, that was my kill!" The two of us came out of our hiding space and into the small clearing just as Ryon's Camouflage Semblance wore off.

"Hey, guys, you two got together after the fall?"

"Yeah, there's been some bumps so far but things are going pretty well." I looked back to catch Aries' eye, when I noticed her smiling much more than before, mostly at Ryon. Why would she be so ha….. Oh, I'm stupid.

"LEO, ARIES!" I turned around to see Virgo running out into the clearing. She smashed into us with a huge hug. "I thought we weren't going to get together after all this, thank god you two found each other!"

"Yeah, if we work together to get to the relics, then we should be put on a team together."

"Let's go then, I think I see a meadow over through these trees" I looked over to Aries to see her right on the edge of the clearing next to Ryon.

"All right then, thats probably where the Ruins are." We walked through the trees until it opened up into A huge clearing. We could clearly see a small ruins on the other side, with black and gold objects lined up. We all looked at each other, then started sprinting towards the Relics. We got there and found a bunch of figures lined up, and I caught on pretty quick to the "Matching Relics" thing. "These are chess pieces. Professor Ozpin has good taste in hobbies." I heard Aries grunt behind me. "Pssshhhh, Nerd."

"Really, Aries? Not the time!" We decided to take the bishops, they were my favorite pieces. "Okay, let's head back to the cliff,okay guys, ROLL OUT!" We didn't make it three feet before a Trio of Death Stalkers came out of the east forest, A pack of Beowulf's in the North, Two Giant Grimm Snakes from the West forest, and to top it all off, there were four Elder Ursas coming from the south. We were surrounded by armies of Grimm, and we did the only thing we could think to do. Aries pumped her shotgun once, Ryon crouched next to her ready to attack any foe, Virgo and I stood back to back, swords at the ready. We were going to defend this point from a Hopeless amount of Grimm. They seemed to notice the power that we held together, and stayed their ground for a moment. Then all at once, we took the offense.


	6. Chapter 6: The Aura Release

**Chapter 6: The Aura Release**

The four of us jumped forward to take the Grimm by surprise, but they recovered quickly. Aries ran right at the Ursa's, using her semblance to increase to the size of a Huge Ram, crushing right through one of them, the other two were smarter though and dodged out of the way. Ryon ran toward the King Taijitu**(Giant Grimm Snakes from before, didn't know what they were called until now)** and jumped on one of their backs trying furiously to find a weak spot in its armor. Virgo charged out to the Death Stalkers and started to gracefully leap from Grimm to Grimm, fighting all three of them at once, trying to keep them at bay. I charged out, firing multiple shots from my pistol into the crowd of Beowolves, taking out a couple of them before I had gotten there. I ran forward to parry one's attack and slash it across the chest, then countering another blow before slashing that ones head off. I slashed, rolled, parried, dove, dodged, stab, and all around killed through the great amounts of Grimm. As I was fighting, I noticed Ryon finishing off the Taijitu and running to help Virgo as she struggled to fight the Death Stalkers. Pain then blasted through my shoulder. I turned to see that a Beowulf had slashed at my upper back while I was glancing at my friends. I turned to kill it, only to be knocked off my feet by another of them. I slammed to the ground, my back aching from the hit. The Grimm that were left started to surround me. One of them stepped forward to make the final blow, but I wasn't ready to die yet. I shook the dizziness away and accessed my semblance, a last resort attack. My body started to glow orange as my Aura started to expand to flow from my body. The light pushed the Beowulf's back, when I suddenly pushed outward, slamming a huge condensed Aura explosion from my body. I could feel my Aura deplete quickly, but I also saw all the Grimm around me disintegrate into ash. I tried to cut off my Semblance, but it kept flowing outward destroying the last Ursa the Aries was about to kill and the 2 Death Stalkers that were left against Ryon and Virgo. The Light ignored my friends because there was no aggression towards me from them. The light flowed upward and slowly died down around me. I looked around to see if my friends were okay, but I didn't make it very long before I collapsed. "LEO!" I looked up from my place on the ground to see Virgo running full speed at me. I tried to say something to tell her that I was okay, but I was just so drained from that last blast that I couldn't even speak. "Leo, you're going to be okay." I turned and Virgo was right next to me, fretting over my shoulder. I couldn't even move so I just grunted to let her know I was alive. "Well, looks like our loveable dumbass over here decided to use his Aura Release to take out the rest of the Grimm for us." Aries was running over to us with Ryon. "You know I could've killed that Ursa, right?" I just gave a little sigh, trying not to pass out. "Okay, Leo, I'm going to transfer some of my Aura into you, to get you back on your feet." Virgo suddenly started glowing Purple, she held her hands out over my wound. Her Aura started to leak out into my back. I cringed my back in pain, pulling at the grass around me to stop myself from screaming. It hurt intensely, but it did give me a bit more energy, and it started to heal my wound a bit. I started to sit up slowly and prop my head into Virgo's lap. "You know, Aries, it's kind of rude to insult a dying man."

"Huuph, like you're anything close to a man!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Ryon had spoken up. "We should head back to the cliff with the relics, Leo is going to need some medical attention soon."

"Yeah, my Aura closed up the slash a bit, but I think he is going to need surgery before it is completely healed." I started to get up, but once I was on my feet, I became just as dizzy as before. I would have fallen over again, if Ryon hadn't caught me, supporting me on his shoulder. "Okay, there's no way you're fighting on the way back! You are way too far out of shape!" Virgo had stood up and was scolding me. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I can fight." I pulled myself off of Ryon an hobbled over to where Stars Edge was laying on the ground. I managed to pick it up, but the second I got it ready to fight. Virgo put her hand on mine. "You are too injured to fight, just take a breather and we will get you back to the cliff." she took Star from me and slid it into my scabbard. "You don't have to worry about the fighting, leave that up to us." I stared at her for a moment before I finally caved. "Okay fine, but I'm at least doing my own walking." Virgo smiled and gave me another hug. "ow,ow,ow,ow, okay, okay." Virgo quickly pulled off of me when she realized that she was hurting me. "sorry, sorry. Okay, lets just get moving." The four of us walked back into the forest, our Relics in hand, and back to the cliff.

We had made it back to the cliff in almost no time, actually knowing where we were going really helped. As we had made it to the bottom of the cliff, we started trying to figure out how to get back up to the top. Aries just told us to shut up and used her Semblence to turn back into her giant Ram form. She was really starting to get the hang of that ability, I wonder if she has mastered her other abilities, too. She kneeled down, obviously wanting us to get on her back. We climbed on and she just took off toward the cliff. We all hung on desperately to her pelt as she jumped at the straight wall and started to run right up it! We were flung around as she galloped to the top of the cliff and over the top. She transferred back, leaving us in a tangled mess at her feet. When we had finally gotten ourselves situated we looked around to find Professor Ozpin and Professor Glynda watching us. I took both of the relics and walked over to Ozpin. "Here you go, sir. Two beautiful relics for the four of us." I handed him the relics, and a look of pride and certainty came on his face. "Good work, Leonardo, I think you four will make for very powerful Huntsman and Huntress's. As for now, you may head back to the Auditorium. Your group was the first group back and will most likely be waiting for quite a while for the others." Just as he said that, a figure had been made in the distance over the cliff. We all looked at it, until we realized it was a Nevermore! I started to load my pistol when Ozpin put his hand on my sword to lower it. I looked over to him and he gestured back at the Nevermore. I took a closer look at the Grimm when I saw the figures riding on it's tail. And the figure riding on top of the Giant Bird, driving it straight at the cliff. When it started to get closer I could see Maya more clearly as she rode on top of the Grimm. When they had gotten close to over the cliff, the three figures on the back jumped off and onto the ground, and Maya jumped down to meet them here. When the dust had settled from their fall, the Nevermore was long gone and we could clearly see Maya, Natalia, Gerret, and Trey standing before us. Maya was holding both of the Queen pieces and walked over to give them to Professor Glynda. Ozpin was the only one out of all of us that did not look completely surprised. "Well, that was quite the entrance. You four will do well at our school, and I cannot wait to see you learn in our classrooms. As I have told the others that got here before you, you may head up to the Auditorium at the school. The others will be leaking in later. I will walk the last group in myself." The eight of us started walking back to the school when Ozpin said something. "Leonardo, please wait up." My friends started to turn around, but I waved them to go on to the school. "Yes, Professor Ozpin?"

"I would Like to ask you about what happened down at the ruins when your team was fighting those Grimm? I have only seen power like that once before and that story did not end with a happily ever after." He looked completely serious about this matter.

"Well, that was my Semblance, I like to call it Aura Release, because nobody has ever really found a real name for it. I have come before a Huntsman before as well, and he had told me that he had no idea what my Semblance is. It drains a lot of my Aura when I use the power, so I only use it as a Last Resort Attack, and I have never used it against Humans, only against Grimm. You say that you have seen my Semblance before? Can you tell me what it is?" The man studied my face for a moment before answering. He was staring at me like if he was trying to tell if I was telling the truth or not.

"Did I say that I have seen your Semblance before? I don't believe I did, I have no idea what it is, but I do pray that you use it accordingly for the good of the people and not for against the Innocent. You are dismissed to go back to join your friends, and welcome to the Academy, Leonardo."

I left him behind as I headed back up the hill to the school. I would have stayed to ask him more about what my semblance was, but when he had dismissed me, it was clearly not a request."I am going to have to keep an eye on him. He definitely said that he had seen my Semblance before, and that it had not ended well….. I don't know, I guess I should probably keep this to myself though, if I do tell Aries, she'll end up blurting it out to the world, or maybe try spying on the Professor or something." I was still deep in my thoughts when I had come back to the School. My friends were waiting for me outside of the auditorium. "Well, what did Ozpin want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing Virgo, he just wanted to wish me good luck for the year to come." I hated lying to my friends, but it would probably just hurt them in the end.

"Weeeeelll, okay, let's go inside, we might as well get comfortable here."

"I would like to announce our next Team for the upcoming year!" It had been 2 hours since we had gotten back from the Emerald Forest, and Professor Ozpin had started to create the teams. "The Next Team shall consist of Hunters-in-Training, Leonardo, Virgo, Aries, and Ryon!" We all walked up to the stage together as the giant screen scrambled the first letters in our names until it lined up to say LAVR. "This Team shall be named Team LAVR or Team Lavender. This Team shall be led by Leonardo." What! I didn't think that I would lead our team! How did I show leadership in the Test! I got maimed and I was useless for half the fight! I walked over to Professor Ozpin to shake his hand. "Congradulations on your leadership role, Leonardo. I pray that you will not let me down." I then walked off the stage with my friends just as the nesxt team was being called up.

"Let's announce the next Team for the upcoming year! The Next team shall consist of Maya, Gerret, Natalia, and Trey!" The four of our new friends walked up to the stage. and stood in front of the screen as it scrambled the first letter in their names until it showed MGNT. "This Team shall be called Team MGNT or Team Magenta. This team shall be led by Maya. Wow, she looked surprised. She went up to Ozpin to shake his hand Vigorously before stepping down.

"That is all the Teams for the upcoming year! You have all been chosen in these teams very specifically, you will be with these people until you graduate, so you should better get to know each other! As the night is growing thin, you shall all need to head to the dorms we have prepared for you. They are on the west side of the campus and all of your belongings have already been sent there. Please head over to the dorms now, and Classes Start Tomorrow, so if I were you, I would get as rested as possible!"

**Okay, GuffeyManipulation here! I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving! I accidentally combined the next two chapters I had planned and made a really long chapter, so I probably will be a couple of days before I can type up another chapter. I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far, even though it is going excruciatingly slow! Reviews are appreciated and Constructive Criticism would really help me make the story better than what it is now. Just post a review or a comment or something and I'll try to make it better! **


	7. Chapter 7: First Day of Classes

**Hey guys, it's GuffeyManipulation here with a pre story note. I feel bad because it has been so long since I have updated, adn I could say that I was super busy, but I really wasn't. I honestly could not think of what I was going to put in this chapter and I have been brainstorming. I still can't figure anything out, but I am going to atleast give you guys something. This chapter is coming straight off the top of my head, so if it sucks, you can give me a review or something. soooooo, yeah enjoy my last minute chapter.**

**Chapter 7: First Day of Classes**

Not long after the Ceremony had I been whisked away to the Infirmary because of my wound. My friends had told Professor Goodwitch about it and she had called in some nurses to escort me there. Lemme just say, Surgery sucks. They took me straight into the OR and got me ready to go. It's now just an hour after the operation and I'm waking up to the shittiest feeling in the world. I woke up in a hospital bed with Virgo asleep on my leg. I chuckled when I saw her and started to wake her up. "You might not want to do that." I looked up quickly to see none other than Maya sitting in one of the chairs next to my bed. "When you had came out from the Surgery, she was freaking out thinking that you were dead." She then giggled a second. "You should have seen her, it was really something."

"Yeah, I'm sorry if she had made a scene, it actually wouldn't have been the first time this has happened." I remembered back to all the stupid stunts I used to do at Sigma and even before that just to win a bet or impress a girl or something. When I was 12, I had ended up breaking my leg trying to to a 720 kickflip to impress some upperclassmen. She only left my side for school while I was in the hospital for the next 3 weeks. "She is really over protective of me, she always freaks out over the smallest things. I've never gotten it." Maya raised her eyebrows at me. "Really? You don't see the way that she looks at you?" I gave her a weird look then.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she obviously loves you. Whenever I see her, she is always right beside you, or doing anything she can to protect you."

"What?! I don't think so. She can't be in love with me, we have known each other for years and have always fought together and…. Huh, I guess I just never thought about it, but I guess it does make sense." I looked down at her sleeping form and took a minute to process what had just happened.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about that now. Right now you should be thinking about that giant hole in your back." I looked at her. "Don't worry, I've talked to the doctors and they said that the Surgery was a complete success. You are gonna be able to leave the Infirmary tomorrow for classes, our teams have History and Grimm Studies together."

"Okay, that's perfect. Thanks, by the way, for staying in here with me." I gestured down at Virgo. "Even if weren't crying and freaking out on my leg." She smiled and turned towards the door to leave.

"Not a problem Leo, you should probably get back to sleep though, it's close to 2 o' clock and we have classes tomorrow." She then left without a sound. I lied there for a while going through everything in my from the past day. I don't remember falling asleep, but at some point I fell into dreamless slumber.

I woke up the next morning to find Virgo had moved up to snuggle onto my arm during the night. I smiled and looked at the door just as one of the nurses had walked in. "Oh, good you're awake. should I give you two a minute and come back in?" My face quickly turned red as I nodded quickly. When the nurse walked out, I gently started to wake up Virgo. "Hey, come on, Virgo, wake up, We've got school today. She tiredly started to get up and noticed that she was latched onto my arm. She quickly jumped up and stood next to my bed, red faced. "Sorry, Leo. I must have gotten tired or something last night and rolled onto your arm or something… Sorry."

"It's fine Virgo, I have already been told about the scene you made yesterday about the surgery?" She got even more red faced from that. "Hahahahaha, you know it's fine Virgo, you do that everytime I'm hurt." She started to look a little more comfortable after that. The nurse then walked back in. "Hey, everyone's situated? Good. I'm gonna need to check Leonardo on a few things and He'll be good to go to class."

After the nurse had put me through a few tests, she let me leave for class in time for my first period. Virgo and I had walked in just as the Bell rang for History. The teacher for this class was insane! He was zipping back and forth between the Aisles getting to know everyone and start teaching us about something or another. I wasn't paying attention as usual. My next class was Grimm Studies and we were being taught be this guy named Mr. Port. All he did was talk about the times he fought Grimm or something, I fell asleep a couple minutes into his class. At the end of class, I woke up to some blonde kid poking me. "Hey dude, whats your problem?" The guy quickly backed up. I stood up and got a closer look at the guy, He appeared to be wearing knights armor, and was pretty scrawny. He looked like a pretty nice guy though, so I didn't get mad at him for poking me. "Hey, sorry about that, I get cranky after I get up, my names Leonardo, but everyone calls me Leo." I put my hand out to shake his hand. His eyes had widened when he had heard my name.

"Hi, I'm Jaune. Weren't you the guy that was sent to the Infirmary after the Trial?"

"Yeah, that's me. Don't worry though, a little surgery hasn't got anything on me."

"Huh, well sorry about waking you up, I was just heading out and I thought you might want to get to your next class."

"Yeah don't worry about it, thanks for waking me up. You're right though I do need to get to my next class, Combat Training I think. I'll see you some other time."

"Okay, see ya. It was nice meeting you!"

"I walked out and started heading towards my next class. Combat Training! This was a class that I might pay attention in! I got there to find a coliseum classroom with Professor Goodwitch in the middle of the Arena, I had gotten to my seat just in time for class.

"Hello, students, you should all know me as Professor Goodwitch. And to all the newer children in this class. I am not going to be your nicest teacher, so you better pay attention. That being said, let's start class. The current champion for the class is Yang Xiao Long, with 43 straight wins. Miss Long, will you please come down here please." Yang jumped up from her seat and jumped down into the Arena to stand next to Goodwitch. She was obviously enjoying all the attention she was getting from everybody. "Now, as a test to our newer students in the class, we shall see who shall fight her today in the Arena! Will anyone volunteer for this fight?" Nobody moved. We could all tell that Yang was very powerful and would probably kick our asses. Then Aries smiled from ear to ear. She whispered something into Ryon's ear. He frowned and looked at her with a disapproving look. She gave him a pouty face until he looked down defeated. "Miss Goodwitch, I will fight Yang." I looked up, Ryon had said this in my voice. I hated how he had mastered Voice Manipulation a couple years back. It was meant as an idea for stealth in situations, but Aries always got him to use it as a joke against people.

"Leonardo." Miss Goodwitch said with doubt in her words. "Do you really think it's a good Idea to fight in a duel after you were injured not 24 hours in the past?" Aries then smiled even bigger after she had said that, knowing what my response would be. I got pissed.

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch. I believe that a fight will be just what I need to get back on my feet." NOBODY Undermines MY Vitality and Power EVER! I am going to take this chick on and shove my victory in this Bitch's FACE! I jumped down from my seat to the Arena, ready to fight apparently, one of the best fighters in Beacon.

**AAAAAANND that was my creation. I put in a little OC x OC stuff I was going to add later, but now seemed like a good time, so I thought why not. SPOILER ALERT: There may or may not become a love triangle with a certain guy (Pointedly at Leo), a Certain purple, Katana using girl, and a Certain girl thats the head of the other team! Yeah, that's probably going to happen in the future, but for next chapter, the fight between LEONARDO AND YANG! GUFFEYMANIPULATION OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ozpin's Past

**Chapter 8: Ozpin's Past**

I jumped down into the Arena, and landed with a graceful roll to stop a couple feet from the Goodwitch. "I am completely prepared for a fight all the time, an injury is not going to slow me down." Yang raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, you got some guts dude. I get the feeling that this is gonna be fun."

"Okay, fine, I guess that I'm not going to be able to stop you, Leonardo. If you are so set on battling then you shall."

"Thanks, but I didn't really need your permission. And by the way, just call me Leo, like everyone else does." Professor Goodwitch narrowed her eyes at me, with a disapproving glare, but I didn't give a shit, I was sick of her already, I hate it when people undermine me. Miss Goodwitch then looked down at her Scroll as it started to go off, she looked at the screen and and her face was masked with confusion. "Okay, one moment please, I am getting an important call, just wait here." She then walked off to the right of the Arena and picked up the phone. I couldn't hear her so, I didn't pay attention to it, instead I looked up into the stands again. Aries and some girl with Orange hair and pink clothing were yelling to everyone to make bets on the fight. I could hear Aries from down hear easily. "Okay, for the guy in green i've got 45 seconds, oh 2 minutes for the girl in brown!" It took me a minute before I realized that they weren't betting on winners, they were betting on how long the match was going to last. I got frustrated at them and looked over to Virgo, I was still thinking about what had happened last night between Maya and I. Did she really love me? Right now she was on the edge of her seat trying to get eye contact with me. We then went into a silent conversation. "_Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean Yang looks pretty tough."_

"_Yeah, I have to do this, if I back out now, i'll never be able to live it down. You don't have to worry about me, i'll be fine, you know I can hold my own in a fight."_

"_I know, I know, I'm just worried that this is too soon since your injury, if I don't worry about you, who will?"_

Ms. Goodwitch finally got of her Scroll and walked back over to Yang and I. She was eyeing me kind of suspiciously now. "Okay, that was a call from Ozpin upstairs." What? was he watching us through the cameras right now? "He says that I should let you fight, but he also said that in the fight, there will be no use of Semblances." My face turned white as a sheet. I quickly recovered though I went ahead and glared at the closest Security Camera. "Okay, no problem. But next time you talk to Ozpin, do let him know that I will be speaking to him as soon as I can about a certain matter. I get the feeling you now know what I am speaking of?" She looked at me and nodded slowly. "Okay,now, if the two of you will get to either sides of the Arena, I would like to start the match." Yang and I separated to either sides of the Arena, when I got there, I pulled out Star's Edge and got into position for battle. Yang just stood at the other side of the Arena putting her Aviators on. When she noticed me watching her, she blew me a kiss. I could tell that she didn't take me as a real opponent. It's gonna be time to fix that.

"All right Students, the Match will start in 3, 2, 1. Begin." Yang and I charged at each other. As I charged, I started to prepare to defend first, and counter her first blow. We were now 10 fight from each other and I quickly bent down and prepared for the attack. I caught her first punch from her gauntlets on the hilt of Star, absorbing most of the hit and preparing my to swing low at her stomach. She quickly punched my sword to the ground mid swing and almost connected with my face before I dodged and backflipped out of range from her punches. "I didn't expect someone like you to run from a fight? Aren't you forgetting something?" She placed herself between me and my sword, leaving me disarmed. Lucky for me, that was exactly what i wanted her to do. I did the Stupid thing. I charged her bare handed. She was ready for my though, before I had gotten there, she punched the ground creating a huge shockwave, pulling up the tiles on the floor and pushing out on the ground towards me. I jumped clean over the Debris and slid right past Yang, leaving her befuddled to how I was still fighting. I quickly scooped up Star and swung at the back Yang's knee's. She was pushed to her knees from that, I then placed my sword at my opponents throat as she kneeled in front of me. "And thats the match!" I pulled my sword out from under Yang's chin and put my hand out to help her up. She just looked at me completely surprised before taking my hand. When we were both were standing there, I realized that there was not a sound in the entire room. When I looked up at the stands, I found countless faces with a complete look of surprise on their faces. Then I heard a clapping from the door of the classroom. I looked over to see Professor Ozpin standing at the door with a coffee mug in his hand. That rattled the rest of the students and they all started to clap and cheer as well.

"Well, Leo, that was quite the match. An impressive ending as well, though if our friend Yang here hadn't had access to her Aura, I get the feeling you would have cut straight through her legs, nonetheless a very impressive feat." I looked and Goodwitch as she said this. "Damn, straight it was impressive. That's just who I am." Goodwitch surprisingly laughed. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind in the Future. You are now the new champion and will be fighting every class until you are defeated. For now though, it looks like we are out of time for class. You're all dismissed." She then walked to the back of the Arena to where I'm assuming is her office. I walked back up to where Virgo was in the Bleachers. "Hey, you ready to head back to the dorms, I'm gonna need to take the tour, I haven't even been there yet." She laughed at this. "Well, I guess so will I, I haven't made it back to the Dorm's yet, too." I smiled and started to walk to the door with her to head back to the Dorms when I ran into Ozpin. "Hello Leonardo, Virgo. That was a very impressive fight, Leonardo. I had the feeling I had made the right choice in choosing you as leader."

"Thank you Professor, hey Virgo, do mind meeting me at the Dorms, I need to talk to Ozpin about something." Virgo looked at me and nodded, she walked over to meet up with Aries and Ryon as they were just walking out, Aries was counting a wad of cash as she was walking, but that wasn't even close to my highes concern right now. "Well, Ozpin, sense you can no longer hide it, do mind telling me what my Semblance is?" The man's face didn't move. "We should talk in my office, come along." The Professor and I walked over the elevator where he pushed the top floor button. As we were walking into the giant office, there was a large package by the door. He picked it up and smiled. When he saw my confused face he said. "I recently sent my cane to the best weapon smith in Vale to get it polished and sharpened, it's good to have it back." I nodded and walked in to sit down at the chair across from Ozpin's desk as he sat down to open his package and pull out his cane. He quickly put the box and the cane down beside his desk to take care of later. "So, you would like to know more about your Semblance."

"Of Course, that has been my question since the day we discovered it." He looked at me for a moment as if I was going to change my mind and walk out, he then sighed and started talking.

"There was a boy that I knew when I was your age. We had been training together for years to become Huntsmen, along with my other two friends on my team. He was always one to finish every job and mission he got. He never left a problem unsolved and always worked to be the best that he could be. Of course he was an amazing fighter and had a very powerful Semblance that could match no other. He liked to call it his Nova Bomb, because all along, he had never figured out what his Semblance was. He could not stand the mystery, and was always searching for an answer to his problem, He talked to thousands of Huntresses and Huntsmen, hundreds of Monks and Priests. He searched every book he could find on Semblances, just so he could find out what his was. He also trained using his Semblance, he was always trying to master it,find out it's limit and use it to fight Grimm, and for a long time, I helped him. But as I saw his power grow stronger and stronger, I saw him become weaker and weaker after each try." He paused for a moment to look of into the distance of the window behind him, as if he could find this guy if he looked hard enough. After a long silence he finally turned around and kept the story going.

"After we had been searching for 2 years to find a limit on his power, we had still not made a dent on his Semblance. He could take out tens of Grimm just by concentrating on his Power. One day, The two of us, and the other two that were on my team, went out on a Search and Destroy Mission against an Elder Ursa that had been terrorizing a village outside of Vale. When we had made it there, we found the place destroyed. Buildings were rubble, there were corpses all over the town, all of them still fresh. We standing in the middle of it taking it all in and we were surrounded by countless Grimm. Hundreds of them, just ready to kill the four of us. We all thought that we were going to die, until my friend told the others and I to run. We looked at him, but we couldn't just leave him behind. He gave us the most brutal look I had ever seen from him, his eyes glowing from his Aura and told us to run before we got in the way. One of my Teammates and I had gotten the picture and started to run from the town. But my other friend stayed. She had become Increasingly close to him over the years and couldn't leave him there to die, she stood by his side, killing as many Grimm as she could so He could concentrate. When my teammate and I had finally stopped to look back. We saw a huge bright light that exploded out of the town, leaving nothing in it's wake. After the light had finally died down, all there was left was an enormous scorch mark on the Earth and nothing left to show here. I lost two of my best Colleagues that day, and the only people who had seen it was myself, and Glynda Goodwitch. We searched for hours after that, and we found nothing of our friends, they were dead, disintegrated in the explosion." He stopped after that looking at me, as if he expected me to respond.

"Does that mean that I have this man's Semblance? That kind of power is in this body?" I looked down at myself scared of who I might hurt in the future.

"Yes, you have that power within you, this, What you call Aura Release, could be the most powerful Semblance to exist. It decimates all in it's path killing everything that is against the user. That is why you must be careful with it, only use it against Grimm, and only then if you absolutely have to. If you cause any harm to other people, that could be very bad for them and also you. Each time you use it, it will drain your Aura very cannot let it overpower, lest your power could take your own life."

"How do I control this? what can I do to keep myself from hurting the people around me with it?" I was thinking about Virgo at the time.

"Try to train with it, if you would like, I can reserve the coliseum for your training, so you may do it alone. We don't want anyone to be hurt."

"I would love that! I could learn to control my power in a place where i won't be able to hurt anyone, that would be perfect! Thank you so much!" Ozpin smiled at that.

"It is not a problem, I'll get everything situated for your special training sessions and will email your schedule for it to your scroll. You should probably go back to your friends though. They will probably be wondering where you are, we have been conversing for over an hour." I looked at the clock and ran to the elevator yelling back the Headmaster. "Thank you for telling me all this, and thanks for the training sessions!" After I had left the man's smile faded away as he thought back to that day again. "ahhhh, Christopher, why couldn't you be happy with your power?"

**WOW Huge Release in this chapter, Ozpin explaining Leo's power and revealing a disturbed past of loss and sorrow for him. Sorry about the fight scene btw. It was kinda short, but it was my first man on man fight scene, cut me some slack, I'll get better. Anyway, Now that everything is sorted out with Leo's Semblance, we are going to go into more personal problems in his life and other school and training type stories ahead of us as Leo deals with his new Training, His school life, and the most important of all, his Love Life. More to come in the future. GuffeyManipulation Out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Not Paying Attention

**OKAY, GuffeyManipulation here, with another pre story note. Sry I haven't updated in a while, I have been very busy studying for exams next week(I'm totally gonna fail) and I have not gotten a chance to write a new chapter. I also have gotten no vision about this chapter too, and am just going to wing it, it'll still be good though. Also, on another note, I feel like my chapters are pretty short, so i might start to lengthen them a little farther. Anyways, I'll hold you guys up no longer, heres the chapter. **

**Chapter 9: Not Paying Attention**

I ran back to the dorms to meet up with my friends, a thousand thoughts running through my head. _How am I going to train with this power? I am supposed to do them alone so I do not hurt anyone, but my semblance isn't supposed to hurt people that do not intend to hurt me, Right?_ I was thinking so deeply that I ran straight into somebody. I trampled right into them and we landed in a piled heap on the floor. When I had finally gotten my bearings, I found out that I had ran into Maya. "Hey, sorry about that, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't looking either." We stared at each other for a second before I realized that we were still on the ground. We both started to get up, I noticed that she had started to look around for something. I looked down and saw a book lying on the ground. Bending to pick it up I said "Hey, is this yours?"

"Yeah, I was reading it while I was walking back to the dorms. Thanks" She took it back and looked back at me. "Where were you headed in such a hurry?"

"I was heading back to the dorms, as well. I was talking to Ozpin and I had lost track of the time. My friends have been waiting for me for an hour. Do you mind if I walk back with you? I'm sure they can wait another couple of minutes."

"Yeah, sure." We both started to walk back to the dorms together. I noticed that she hadn't opened back up her book, so I decided to start a conversation after a while. "So, I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Last night, when I had woken up in the Infirmary, why were you still waiting in the room, why didn't you go back to the dorms with the others?" She looked kinda shocked by the question, like she didn't know how to respond."Well, I- uh, ummm, I was w-worried about you, I guess. I mean you d-did go into surgery." That was a really shitty lie. I watched her for a second, but she wouldn't meet my eye, she was hiding behind her hair, so I couldn't see her face. I decided to let it go though, I already had a lot on my mind.

"Okay, that makes sense. I did get my back ripped open, I can see why you would be worried." I gingerly touched my shoulder, where the scar was from my wound. I looked up to see that we were at the doors to the dorms. "Well, I better head up to my friends, you have a goodnight."

"Yeah, you too." She started walking back to her dorm and I headed to mine. When I had finally opened the door, I found Ryon to be the only one awake, reading a book. The girls were fast asleep in their beds. I smiled and looked around the room, it was a pretty nice room for a dorm. It had enough room for four beds and desks, a small bathroom, and even a little kitchen. I found the others had left the bed in the back corner alone, so I assumed that that was mine. I walked over to Ryon. "Hey, dude, sorry I was late, how long have they been asleep?" He looked over to the two girls. "About thirty minutes now, Virgo said you were speaking with Ozpin, what about?"

"Nothing, just some extra lessons to help me out" He raised his eyebrows at this. "No, they are not remedial lessons or anything, just to help me get back on my feet after the trial." He then nodded and went back to his book. I decided to go to bed after that, considering it was already 10. I feel asleep almost instantly after my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to my Scroll ringing. I groggily looked up and picked up my scroll to see a message from Ozpin labeled "Special Lesson Schedule". I smiled grimly and looked at the times, pretty simple, three times a week for an hour in Goodwitch's Coliseum. I noticed the first time was this morning before school. I huffed and got up, getting ready for the day. When I left, my friends were all still asleep, so I left a note and went to the Coliseum. When I got there it was empty as I expected. I went to the middle of the Arena and shed my sleeveless jacket, throwing it with my book bag at the edge of the room near the door. I was about to start doing some smaller releases, to get me warmed up to start expanding further, when I heard a voice. "Do you really think it's a good idea to use your semblance without checking your surroundings?" I spun around quickly to find Professor Goodwitch standing at the edge of the Arena. "What are you doing here?! I thought that this was going to be a promised alone time, so I don't hurt anybody?" She smiled and walked over to me. "If nobody's here, then how are you supposed to train efficiently?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am going to be your new Tutor from now on, I will be training you to use your semblance."

**Hey guys, GuffeyManipulation back, just wanted to say that I would have made this longer, but I was restraining myself up to this point to stop myself from making any cliffhangers before this point! but, I am happy with the way it ended. Plz, Review, and/or read the next chapter when it comes out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Polarity

**Chapter 10: Polarity**

Professor Goodwitch actually wasn't that bad of a teacher. She was very patient with my power, not wanting to push too far, but she did have me practice consistently. She was having me repeatedly use my smaller releases to get used to the control. Having been working on my Semblance for years, it wasn't hard at the beginning, but after the 40th time she had me do it, I had taken my shirt off and was sweating through exhaustion. I released my energy one last time and fell onto the floor. "Okay, I think that is good for the day. We will meet again in two days, same time same place, I suggest you take a shower and get ready for Classes. They start in 20 minutes." She then walked out of the room leaving me on the floor, panting. after about ten minutes I finally stood up and walked over to the locker rooms. I took a quick shower and picked up my stuff to go to my first period. I got there right when the bell rang and plopped down next to my teammates. They looked at me, obviously confused as to why I looked like I had been through hell and back. I just shrugged and mouthed "I'll tell you later." They turned back to class, for Oobleck had already started his lesson. I just zoned out and thought about how I was going to get through these Extra Lessons. Before I knew it, class was over and I was in Grimm Studies. I saw this as a perfect opportunity to get some energy back from this morning. I quickly put my head down and fell into dreamless slumber. This time, I was awoken by Virgo shaking me. "Leo, you have to get up, we need to get to our next class."

"Okay, okay, I'm good, let's go." After taking that power nap, I felt much better. I was still pretty sore, and tired, and more sore. But I was still pretty happy, I was going to get to fight again in Combat Training! We walked in and took our seats as Professor Goodwitch had walked to the center of the Arena. "Hello, class. We shall go ahead and start class, please take your seats. Today our new champion, Leonardo, will be fighting take keep his title. Leonardo, please come down here."

"Of course, Ms. Goodwitch." I noticed that she didn't stop me from fighting this time. I thought that she might, considering she "trained" me into the ground just this morning. As I got to the middle, I looked up into my other classmates, wondering who was going to challenge me.

"Alright, now who would like to be Leonardo's Challenger?" I saw a couple hands go up, some people I did know and some people I didn't. I expected that though. I got the feeling that people would want to know what I'm capable of. "Alright, first person to raise her hand was Pyrrha, please come down here." My face went pale. Was I fighting Pyrrha Nikos? One of the most powerful warriors in Vale? I looked up and confirmed my thoughts, the Red-Haired Gladiator was standing up next to that guy I had met yesterday, Jaune I think, and two other people. She came down and stood next to me, on the other side of Professor Goodwitch. "Alright, now you both should know the rules of the match, but I will repeat them again, in case you do not. You will have access to whatever weapon you choose, Melee or Firearm, you will fight until one of your Auras reach red, or if one of you is put into a submissive position. Semblances will-"

"Be allowed." I had interrupted Professor Goodwitch while she was explaining. The Professor glared at my and was undoubtedly thinking that I intended to hurt my competitor. Pyrrha was looking at me suspiciously. "I have no problem if she uses her semblance, I will not use mine though, because that might cause problems to arise." Goodwitch didn't loosen her glare a fraction of an inch. I just shrugged. "I just want a fair fight." Pyrrha laughed at this.

"Wow, you are more than a courageous opponent, this is going to be most enjoyable." I noticed her change in mood, but was smart enough to see that she was still trying to figure me out, what my semblance was, how I fought, anything to give her an advantage.

"Alright then, if you insist. Ms. Nikos you may use your semblance, will both of you please occupy your sides of the Arena?" We both turned around and started to walk to the edges of the Coliseum. I did not turn around while I was walking and knew that Pyrrha hadn't either. When we both got there, we turned around and prepared our weapons, I pulled Star out of it's sheath and moved into a defense position. I could tell Pyrrha noticed this because she moved to have her weapon in Javelin mode, she would need that extra reach to take a defensive fighter. Goodwitch had moved to the side of the Arena to survey the battle. "The fight will begin in 3, 2, 1. BEGIN."

Pyrrha ran forward to take the offensive against me, I slowly moved forward, keeping my sword up in order to keep my defense up. She got closer and closer until I burst forward, hoping to take her by surprise and get inside her guard. Somehow she knocked my attack away with her shield and took a stab at my with her Javelin, I jumped to the side. I kept up my attacks, trying to keep her from switching back to her sword. Every attack is dodged though, I keep missing or being guarded against, I can't get a hit in, but she can't get an attack in either, so we are at a stalemate of battle. She then moves the flow of the fighting. she counters one of my attacks and pushes forward with her javelin, pushing me to retreat. This gives her just enough time to switch to her sword and move to attack me. We went at a back and forth, we would attack and defend, counter and parry, but neither of us could get a hit in. Eventually, we got to crossing swords. I easily had the advantage, Star's Edge being made to give me power in these situations, but something was pushing my sword back, making it hard for me to continue to cross with her. I stared at her as we pushed and I noticed her starting to sweat, as if this was taking more of her strength than usual. I came up with an idea and looked up and the board, confirming it. Her Aura was slowly draining from this crossing, she was using her Semblance. I looked back at her again and quietly said. "Your Semblance is Polarity huh? No wonder you're having a hard time with my blade, it's made with Fine Peridot, not very effective against a magnet, right?" Her widened eyes at me told me I hit the Hammer on the Nail. I took her surprise to my advantage and pushed her blade down and out of her hands. and started to whale on her as she guarded as well as she could with her shield, trying to use her semblance to soften my blows, with some, but little effect. Eventually I knocked her shield out of the way and sliced upwards with the flat of my blade, knocking her into the back wall.

"AND THAT'S THE MATCH!" I looked up at the board to see Pyrrha's Aura in the red, while mine was in the medium yellow. I moved over to where Pyrrha was trying to catch her breath on the wall and offered a hand. She looked up and smiled, gladly accepting the hand of help. "Those are some very impressive fighting skills, Leo. I hope to fight with you in the future." She offered her hand. I happily shook it. "Of course, til next time."

"Leonardo has won the match and has kept his title as Champion and will fight again tomorrow. You both may return to your seats and we will continue with class."


	11. Chapter 11: Emotions

**Hey, Guys, GuffeyManipulation here! Just wanted to preface this chapter with a couple updates. 1. MERRY CHRISTMAS, I'm probably going to busy for the rest of winter break, so im gonna go ahead and say this now. 2. I have started a habit of writing these chapters at midnight before I go to bed, so I can imagine the chapters have been getting worse, I am sorry about this and will try to not let it affect my writing. 3. After reading other fanfics from other people, I have seen my chapters to be much shorter than others, I am going to try to change that and increase the word count to over at least 2000 for every chapter. I won't hold you for any longer, so please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Emotions**

"You are improving your duration time extensively, Mr. Leonardo. Your contained Releases are starting to last up to a complete minute!" Professor Goodwitch had been training me for about a week now, each session being about the same every time. I show up, Practice my contained Aura Releases for about an hour, and then sent either to class or back to my dorm, dead out of my mind exhausted. Today I was called in during my free time after classes for the session, running pretty late into the night.

"Of course, Professor, I have been meditating like you suggested whenever I get the chance." She says that it helps with mind control, therefore helping me stay calm while I use my Semblance. I thought it was bullshit at the beginning, but have found it a very good way to clear my mind.

"Good, I only ask that you do not practice this art in my, or my colleagues, classes." I also used it as a way to block out any sound from the outside world, making it very useful for school.

"Hehe, sorry about that I'll try to stop." Complete bull.

"Okay, good. That does it for today, you may go." She turned and walked into her office at the back of the coliseum. I turned to leave, picking up my jacket on the way out. I started to walk back to the Dorm, easily enough of a walk, I could slip into the dorm without the others noticing that I was gone, no way they stayed up this late. I checked my scroll. 11:23. Yeah, they're in bed by now. I walked to the door and pulled open the door, slowly, so I wouldn't wake anyone up, and sneaked over to my bed.

"Stop right there." I froze and turned around to see Aries waiting for me on her bed. "You and me need to have a talk, hallway, Now." She got up and walked out of the room, expecting me to follow her. I hesitated, she sounded seriously pissed. What is she going to do to me? I then slowly walked back to the door, glancing to make sure that Ryon and Virgo were asleep. When I got outside, I closed the door and turned around surprised at what I saw. Aries was sitting on the ground, looking just as exhausted as me. I sat down next to her with a sigh.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" She looked at me.

"What are you doing at these sessions of yours? You just leave sometimes without telling any of us any real answer to where you're going, and then you come back, looking like you were ran over by a dump truck! We are getting worried about you, especially Virgo."

"Wait, you worried about somebody else, that's a first." She glared at me, easily seeing through my feeble attempt to change the subject. "Okay, look. I don't think I should tell you guys about it just yet. I think it will cause problems in dangerous situations." She looked at me with a look of complete worry.

"I'm your partner, if anyone should know, it should be me. We have fought over the years, but it's not like I've kept anything from you."

"Bull"

"What?"

"Bull Crap. Look, we have known each other for years, and I trust you as much as I trust the others, but I know for a fact that there is something that you have been keeping from us, something that you know, that you would not like to share." Her eyes widened a bit, realizing what I meant. "So how about this, I'll cut you a deal. I will tell you everything about what has been going on with me, and I mean everything, as long as you trust me with that piece of information that you have been holding back on us. Do we have a deal?" She looked at me for a long while, studying my face. After a while her eyes started to swell up and water. I could tell that she was about to cry, so I did what I thought she would want me to do. I stood up and picked her up, Bridal style, and I carried her halfway across the campus, to a secluded spot where no one would hear or see us. A post I have gone a few times to meditate in the past week that is secluded enough to not be bothered by anyone, I brought her a little meadow overlooking Vale, not far from where the trial was done at the beginning of the year. I sat her down in the grass and sat next to her as she started to really cry. She pushed her head into my shoulder and cried and cried. I held on to her, ready to be there, for whatever she needed. She kept Crying until she blurted out in her tears.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH RYON!" I smiled at her honesty, and hugged her tighter than before, one hand on her back, the other in her bleached blonde hair, right under her horns. It was a while before she started to calm down and tell me the rest through the tears. "I have been thinking about him, like, a lot, and he is always there for me and has my back in whatever problem I'm in. And I have liked him for a long time, but I only really saw how much I really loved him when I didn't get him as my partner, I was so scared that I wouldn't be on his team and that we would drift apart, but we didn't we got on the same team and I have been really happy, but I'm still scared. I'm afraid that he won't accept my feelings if I tell him, he'll just turn me down and I won't be able to hang out with him anymore because it'll be weird. What am I supposed to do?" I held her out at arms length and had her look me dead in the eye.

"You tell him exactly what you just told me. You go to him and you tell him, any guy in his right mind, especially Ryon, would accept it and love you back. Just to let you know too, I've seen him for a very long time with his eyes on you. That is why he always has your back, why he's always there, because he wants to make sure your safe, so that you can always be with him." She started to whale again and cried into me even harder than last time, but this time I could tell something different. She was crying not for sadness, but for Joy. She had been holding all this in and she just needed someone to help her hold the burden. After a while she started to calm down and separate from me, sitting shoulder to shoulder with me looking over the cliff, and into Vale. After a while of us just sitting there, taking in what just happened, she broke the silence.

"Your turn."

"What?"

"We made a deal, I tell you whats been bothering me, you tell me whats going on with you. So go, tell me whats going on."

I sighed realizing that there was nothing I could do about it. I might as well tell her everything, not just the sessions. "Okay then, which would you like to hear first, My shitty social life, or about my extra Lessons?"

"Hmmmmm, Extra Lessons first."

"Okay, well let's start with my Semblance, you know about how we could never figure out what it was or anything really about it?" She nodded slowly. "Well, Ozpin does know what it is." She perked up when she heard that. "Calm down, theres somethings you should know. My Semblance does not have a name mainly because….. I am one of the only two known people that has ever had it. The last man that had it trained with Ozpin and was obsessed with figuring out his limit, he died doing this training. He created a Release so powerful that it destroyed his being, an entire army of Grimm,... and his Friend and Ally." Aries tensed up at that last part.

"But your Semblance doesn't hurt people that don't want to harm you, how could he destroy his Ally?"

"I'm not sure, maybe when you release too much Aura, or maybe when your Allies already have low Aura. I'm not sure, but this guy never found his boundary, if he had kept on training as usual and practiced releasing it bigger and bigger, I get the feeling he would still be looking for that limit today. That is why I have been attending sessions with Professor Goodwitch to practice containing my Semblance, so that if I do have to use it in the future, then I won't hurt anyone." It was a long while before Aries finally responded.

"Okay, we can help you with that." I looked up alarmed.

"What?! No, I can't let any of you guys help, I won't risk hurting you."

"Idiot, we obviously won't help you with your Aura Releases, but we can help you prepare to train with Goodwitch." I looked up, surprised.

"Really, you would help me with all this? I can't promise that these sessions will actually get results."

"Hey, of course we will help, the others will obviously agree with me."

"Okay, Thank you, I just- Thank you."

"Now that thats out of the way" and she started rubbing her hands together. "lets get on to your girl problems."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Who said anything about girl problems?"

"Oh come on, your an open book! when it comes to girls! So tell me, whats going on?"

"huuuuuuuuh, okay I think I'm falling for two girls at the same time." I expected her to bust out laughing, calling me a dumbass and that I'll probably end up losing both of them. She instead just put her head on her knees and waited for me to tell her more. "Okay, so the first girl I have known for a while now, she's always there for me and I recently found out that she has liked me for a very long ti-"

"Virgo." She had interrupted me, guessing exactly who it was.

"How do you kn-"

"Who do you think got her through the years of you not noticing her, keeping her on her feet to keep trying?" I stared at her for a moment, just completely surprised at what she'd do to help out a friend.

"Well, now I feel like an ass.."

"Don't. I knew you two weren't ready for each other for a long time, it would not have turned out well if you guys dated while we were at Sigma. You probably would have done something really stupid and really hurt her. Now you're more mature though, so I can see it happening."

"Well, that's.. good, I guess."

"SOoooooooo, who's the other girl?"

"She is someone that is really talented and cool. We haven't known each other for nearly as long, but I can see how much she cares about her friends, how willingly she is to make the selfless move to help another, she's always so happy and upbeat and smart."

"Maya."

"Dammit, Aries you're fucking good at this!"

"It doesn't take much to see you two practically making out whenever you see each other."

"Hey, we do not!"

"And that's exactly your problem, you have two girls on a leash and you won't commit to either of them. Eventually, if you don't take action, you're going to lose both of them. Maya can get whatever guy she wants, and Virgo, well let's just say that if you keep on ignoring her, she's going to run off with someone else. Someone that'll treat her right." She said that last part with a glare at me.

I just looked down and sighed. "Well, at least the next four years of my life are going to be interesting." I down at Vale and noticed the sun had started to rise. Had we really been out here all night? "We should head back to the dorm, if the others wake up and see us gone, that probably won't end well." We both stood up and brushed off our clothes, starting to walk back to the school.

"By the way, I never thanked you for bringing me away from the others, I wouldn't be able to stand being seen cry. Also, if you tell anyone about that, I will actually rip your lungs out."

"Yeah, don't worry about, that your secrets safe with me." The two of us then just walked in silence. When we got back to the Dorm, I stopped her from walking in just yet.

"Look, Aires, talk to him, it'll work out fine in the end, you guys'll make a great couple." She then smiled at me and walked in quietly. She quickly walked straight to her bed and fell asleep, no wonder, she just had a hell of a night. I noticed that I was exhausted as well when I saw her fall on her bed. I shuffled over to my bed and fell on it, falling into dreamless sleep.

**ANNNND THATS A WRAP. I pretty much put as much emotion into this chapter as I could and ended with this, pretty good by my standards. Anyway, in the future, you should expect seeing more of a connection between Leo and Aries, as to the fact that that just happened, thank you for reading and good night! GUFFEYMANIPULATION OUT!1!111!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Best Friends Ever

**Hey Guys! I'm back, much earlier than I thought. It turns out that the winter break, basically means that I'm not really doing anything other than just sit around. I got bored and brought out this chapter a little early, sue me. **

**Chapter 12: The Best Friends Ever**

"WAKE UP" I jumped out of bed and slammed my head into someone above me. "owwwwwwww, why'd you do that? You didn't have to attack me!" I looked up, still groggy, and saw Virgo sitting beside my bed, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry about that, you should probably expect that when you put your face 6 inches from a sleeping man. Are you okay?" I got out of bed and kneeled beside her to check if there was a bump.

"Yeah, it's fine. Look you have to get up, you have your Semblance Lessons today." She pointed to my desk where she had already made me breakfast. Eggs and Bacon, the greatest way to start the day. It has been a couple of weeks since Aries and I had told the others about my Semblance and the extra lessons, and Aires was right, all they wanted to do was help. Virgo had to make sure I was ready for morning lessons, Aries for midday lessons, and Ryon has been taking care of the night lessons. So far they have been basically just making sure I was ready to go, and made sure I was okay when I got back.

"Wow, thanks for making me breakfast, you know you didn't have to though? I could have picked up something at the cafeteria."

"Well, sometimes it's nice to have a home cooked meal for a change, now hurry up and eat, you need to be dressed and ready to go in 20 minutes. When we get back to the dorm, the team is going to go out into Vale." I smiled. I loved going out to Vale and looking around, buying supplies and stuff, or just going to mess around. I then realized what she said and frowned though.

"Wait, A good breakfast, going into Vale afterwards, "We" are going to the lessons. Virgo, you know I can't take you to the Sessions, I can't risk hurting you!"

"Why not? We could help a whole lot more if we were there to help you! I trust you not to hurt me! I have experienced your Aura Release in the past, what makes this time any different?!"

"Now I know what the consequences are if I lose control of my power! If I had known them in the past, I would not have used it around you guys!"

"You won't hurt me." Her voice got really soft and she started to give me those puppy dog eyes I can't stand. "I trust you not to hurt me. Just let me come along to help, It'll be easier for you if you have more of a drive to not lose control." I tried not to look at her when she did that but I couldn't help it, I caved.

"FINE, but you are to stay a sae distance away from me when I release and you are not allowed to make any contact with me during the session." She jumped up and cheered in delight.

"YES, okay you eat your food, shower, whatever you got to do, we leave here in 15 minutes!"

"Hi Professor Goodwitch, how are you today?" We just walked into the Coliseum as she was walking out of her office, her back turned to us, trying to lock the door.

"Good, Leonardo, how are y-" She turned around and saw Virgo beside me. "What is she doing here?"

"It's okay Professor, I don't think that Leo will hurt me, I trust him not to." She just glared at me. I gave her a shrug.

"I tried whatever I could to get her to stop, but she was damn determined to come along."

"Ms. Virgo, you are not allowed to be here, these lessons are to be in complete solitude for only Leonardo and myself."

"With all due respect, Professor, I promised I would help Leo in any way I could with his Semblance, I do not plan on backing off now." I looked at her surprised, it was like Virgo to stand up to a teacher. I was hoping that Professor Goodwitch would be enough to send her back.

"Okay, fine, Leonardo, you know the consequences if she is any way hurt during these exercises?"

"Of course."

"Then I guess she may stay, please, Ms. Virgo, come stand by me and we will start the session." I smiled and handed her my things as she walked over to Goodwitch. I was only wearing sweatpants and a tanktop for these lessons at this point, so I was ready for the pressure. "Okay, Leonardo, let's start with 20 contained releases." I nodded and got into my stance. After giving off all 20 of the first releases, Virgo cheering me on the entire time, I was already sweating, not nearly as much as the first couple lessons, but that much Aura Deprivation can smack a pretty big hit. Virgo ran over and handed me my water bottle and a wet cloth to wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"Alright, that was 20, what's next?"

"Very good, let's move on to some larger releases, but still try to contain it to a 15 feet radius."

After the hour was done, I was sweating through my tank top and breathing heavily. It felt like Goodwitch was going harder on me than before, pushing me to increase my limit of contained Releases. When she had walked back into her office and left me once again, on the floor panting in the middle of the Arena, Virgo can over and pulled me up onto her shoulder. I looked at her apologetically, but she just brushed it off.

"Come on Leo, let's head back to the dorms." We walked back to the dorm, me leaning on her the entire time. When we had finally gotten back I separated from her and looked at her. "Hey, Thanks for coming along with me, Virgo. You were a real help." She smiled at me, but I could see a little pain in her eyes.

"It's not problem, now you see how much we can do if we come along!" I surged forward and wrapped her into a hug, startling her.

"You were a real help today, but you can't come along to any other sessions." She jumped back from me and gaped at me.

"What?! If I was such a big help. Then why can't I come along any more?"

"Because I could feel your Aura draining every single time I used my Semblance in your presence. I know you felt it, too, so don't try to lie to me." She suddenly sat down on her bed, like she was just as exhausted as I was. "I was hurting you every time, and I think I figured out why." She looked up at me. "It's because I have been using it without a target or enemy to use it on, each time I use it, it's looking for something to drain and annihilate, therefore, it noticed you and affected you the most."

"If that's the case, then why hasn't it been affecting Professor Goodwitch all this time?"

"She trained in the past with the other guy, she built an immunity to the draining long ago, but none of you guys have. That is why you are not to come along, one way or another, you are going to get hurt if you're in my premises." She looked down, as if she had been defeated and nodded.

"Okay, fine, I will let you train with Professor Goodwitch alone." That is when Ryon and Aries walked in.

"I'm just saying that they would totally good together!" Ryon was just shaking his head while Aries was trying to convince him of something. When she saw us sitting on Virgo's bed, exhausted she frowned and walked over to us.

"Hey, what's going on, are you guys okay?" Virgo just looked up and gave a pathetic smile.

"Don't worry about it, We just went on a jog, we're just a little tired. What's going on with you guys?" They both looked at us a little skeptically before letting it go.

"Alright then, are we still on for going into Vale?"

"Yeah, just give us a minute to get ready." We both got up and ran around the room getting ready to leave, after about 3 minutes, I was showered, changed into my social clothes (Jeans, White T-shirt, Grey zip up hoodie, with a Black puffy vest without sleeves) and was ready with my sword at my hip. "Okay, let's go."

The four of us walked over to the Bullheads to leave, and caught one ready to go. After a 30 minute ride, we arrived in Vale. "So, where should we head first?"

"I need to get some ammo for my shotgun." Aires said. I was running low on pistol ammo as well, so we decided to head to the weapons shop first, after about and hour of browsing and buying supplies, we headed out of the shop. We had them send the bags to our dorm room, so that we wouldn't have to carry them around. We had started walking down the street when Virgo stopped to look in a Dust shop. The rest of us were about to follow her, but Aries stopped me.

"Hey, Ryon go ahead in, I need to talk to Leo for a sec." Ryon just nodded and walked in. When she had made sure the others were preoccupied, she turned to me. "What was going on with you two when we got back to the dorm? You told me you would trust me with this stuff from now on."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to worry you guys." I stopped, but she just stared at me, waiting for an explanation. "Okay, fine, Virgo came along with me to my Semblance Lesson." She perked up at this.

"WHAT?! I thought you said it was too dangerous for us to be there? How come you let her go?"

"Look, I didn't want her to go, but she insisted this time. And I was right, it was too dangerous. Throughout the Session, I was draining her Aura with every Release I did, from now on I know what happens to you guys if I use my semblance without a target, it moves on to the next remaining force, which would be my allies. Luckily, no real damage was done, but I made damn well sure that she was not to come along with me ever again." She just nodded, as if deep in thought.

"Okay, good, I don't want you hurting Virgo or anyone else, but was it easier with her there?"

"Yeah, I'm ashamed to say it, but yeah it was a lot easier with her helping." She just nodded and walked back into the shop. I followed close behind her.

"Okay, Leo, time for your Session, you ready to go?" It has been a couple days since my last Session, and Aries was pulling me from my seat at the lunch room to go.

"Okay, Okay, I'm leaving." I started to walk off to Goodwitch's Classroom. When I looked over my shoulder as I was walking out of the room, I noticed that my teammates had already left the table without me noticing. _Weird_. _Whatever, they probably had homework or something._ I walked into the Coliseum and down to Professor Goodwitch, waiting for me in the middle of the Arena.

"Hello, Professor, how are you today?"

"Good, how are you?"

"I'm just fine are you ready to start?" Right as I said that, I heard a bunch of noise from the door and turned around to see my friends all trying to carry in bags full of stuff.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought I told you not to come along?"

"Fuck that, we told you we were going to help you get through this and that means that we should be here to help you, so I had an idea, If you hurt us without a target, then let's give you an enemy!" She reached into the bag and pulled out a big Dummy made out of Clay and Hay. "Now you can focus on these guys, instead of letting us get hit with it."

I just smiled. "You guys know that you're the best, right?"

"Yeah we know, now are we going to do this or what? I've got thirty Clay dummies in here, ready to be destroyed!"

I looked at Professor Goodwitch, basically asking if it was okay if they stayed. She just smiled at all of us. "Okay, Fine let's go ahead and start though, we need to make up for lost time."


	13. Chapter 13: Injuries

**Chapter 13: Injuries **

"DAAAAMMMNNN, did you see that one explode?!" The session had been going pretty well so far with the dummies, Professor Goodwitch said it was a good idea to bring in Dummies, so that I can practice concentrating my Semblance in to one, or multiple enemies. I've been having a lot of fun with it and having the others there really helped. Ryon was putting the Dummies into place, Virgo made sure I wasn't overdoing myself and was keeping me hydrated and ready to go, and Aries was sitting nearby in the stands eating popcorn, making comments on each one that was destroyed. I couldn't really blame her for doing nothing though, apparently she had gotten all the Dummies at a shop in Vale and brought them all back to the dorms, by herself, and got both Ryon and Virgo to disobey their leaders orders to come to my practice and bring the Dolls.

"Okay, Leo that was the last of the Targets, and in due time, we have just ran out of time as well. You and your friends may go, but I have been noticing a decrease in concentration for you though, your homework for next session is to meditate in your FREE TIME. Not in my class."

"Okay, can do. Thanks." Yeah, I wasn't going to stop doing meditating in class, it has upped my average in fights as Champion and has helped me win countless fights. "Okay guys, let's head out." The others gathered their stuff and we all left. About half way to the dorms I realized that I could get the meditation in now, I checked my watch. 12:44. Oh yeah, I got plenty of time. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go get my Meditation time in now, you guys go ahead back, I like being alone when I enter that stage." The others looked back to me when I stopped. Aries spoke up.

"Okay, you going to head to your usual spot?" By this time they all knew where I meditated, on countless occasions they have tried to come meditate with me, and the only one with the patience to do it was Ryon.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you guys later, text me if you need anything." I started jogging to the Meadow overlooking Vale. On the way there, I decided to turn my jog into a full out sprint, I was never one to waste time. I made it to the Meadow in no time. When I got to the edge of the clearing, I slowed down to a slow walk, closing my eyes. I started to move around the Area that I knew pretty well by then, until I found a good spot to sit down.I sat down slowly and unsheathed Star's Edge at laid it across my lap. I then went through the process that I knew well by now. First, take a deep breath and move into an upright posture for better air flow. Second, clear the mind of all thought, leave it a blank slate. Third, Feel your surroundings, sense everything around you and take it all in. I could hear everything at this point, smell every smell, hear every little rustle of critters nearby. I took in the usual chirping of the birds and the rustling of the leaves, and even the movement of a small rodent not to far in the forest. Then I felt a disturbance in it all, another presence, the slight breath of someone trying to keep quite, the beating of their heart as they sat in a tree at the edge of the clearing. I burst forward, weilding my sword at an unimaginable speed until I was up in the tree with the intruder, with my sword at her throat. I was perched there for a moment before I realized who I had just attacked. "Maya?!" I lost my concentration and with it went my balance, I then proceeded to fall out of the tree. When I was finally undazed after the fall I looked up from the ground to see Maya kneeling over me looking concerned. "Are you okay? I've never seen anyone lose all coordination so quickly!" I laughed.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to get used to that with me." I started to stand up until I realized how dizzy I was from after the fall. I started to fall back down, but Maya caught me, causing me searing pain in my back, where she had touched my back. I yelled and fell backwards, the last thing I saw before I passed out was Maya standing over me horrified, her hand completely covered in blood.

I woke up in a hospital room. _God Damn I need to stop waking up here._ I quickly looked around the room. I saw a card and some flowers placed on the right side table. I reached for the card and felt an incredible pain in my back, right where my scar was. I quickly pulled my arm back, through reflex, I looked down to see not only my back was bandaged, but this time my entire shoulder. I heard a noise near the back of the room and looked up quickly. I hadn't noticed someone sleeping in the corner of the room in one of the chairs. _Maya._

"Hey, Maya wake up." She looked up alarmed, jumping out of her chair, her hand behind her back like it was at her knife. "Hey, hey take it easy, just me." She quickly sighed in relief noticing me awake and came over to the side of my bed. "What happened to me?"

"You had an Accident, you fell out of tree on the other side of the campus." It came back to me then, Leaving my friends, the meditation, attacking Maya, and falling out of the tree.

"Yeah, I remember now. So how come my shoulder hurts so much, and why am I so bandaged up this time?" Maya then bite her lip and looked at me with a kinda worried and guilty expression.

"I'm sorry I was in that tree watching you, I was just seeing if you were okay because I saw you running across the campus, then I saw you sit down and I've never seen anyone so at peace in my life. I was watching you just sit there, without a sound. I'm really sorry, I never hoped for this to happen." Her eyes started to tear up.

"Hey, hey it's okay, It's fine. If anything it's my fault, I shouldn't have attacked you then. I was the one that fell out of the tree, It's because of me, not you." We kept on like this for a couple of minutes, she never really started crying, and was quick to stop. When she was calmer, she sat down on bed and looked me in the eye.

"The doctors said that when you fell out of the tree, you reopened that wound on your back, and the wound ripped past your shoulder blades. They said that you were to stay out of combat… for awhile." It took me a few moments to take that in. Stay out of Combat?! How was I supposed to learn at a COMBAT SCHOOL, without COMBAT! I sat like that for a while before a doctor had walked in and noticed that I was awake. "Oh good, you have awoken finally. How are you feeling?" He then walked over and checked my heartbeat and a couple other things.

"I'm fine, my shoulder hurts quite a bit when I move it, but other than that I feel okay. Is it true what Maya said about being out of combat!"

"Good, it is completely natural for your shoulder to hurt for now, but considering your Aura levels, it should only take about an hour before you can start moving from your bed, It is good that you are finally awake, you have been in that comatose stage for a couple days now." His ignorance of my question did not go unnoticed.

"Yes, I've been told i'm quite the trooper, now What. About. My. Fighting?!"

"Dr. Hernandez, I believe I can take it from here." I looked towards the door, my anger subsiding when I saw Professor Ozpin.

"Okay, Professor. I've checked his vitals already, and he'll be up in an hour." The doctor then left the room leaving Professor Ozpin Standing next to the door, Me lying in bed, by now propped to be sitting up, and Maya sitting crosslegged on my hospital bed.

"Hello, Professor, should I leave you two?"

"No Maya, it is fine, if you stay. You did promise Aires that you would keep an eye on him while Virgo slept." She blushed and nodded.

"Okay, Ozpin, What's the deal?"

He just sighed with a sad look on his face. "You are to be staying out of combat for at least 3 months while the large wound, That reopened and increased in size greatly with your accident, to repair itself. You will also be in a wheelchair during this time, to make sure all your Aura is going towards healing that wound and getting you back to training. You must understand that this is for your on safety and to make sure you heal properly. It is now 3:00" he then turned to Maya. "and you have classes at 6:00, I suggest you get some rest." Maya nodded looked at me worried for a second before rushing forward and giving me a kiss on the cheek and then rushing out of the room, assumingly to her dorm. I was struck by surprise for a moment before I shook my head and looked back to Ozpin whom was smiling.

"What?"

"You just have a big choice ahead of you and I cannot wait to see which girl you choose."

"Does everyone in the school know about that?!" I threw my hands up in the air before quickly pulling them down in pain at my sides.

"No, but as headmaster of Beacon, I make sure to know what is happening in the lives of my students."

"Then can you help me make the right decision?" He just smiled at me silently. "I'll take that as a no."

"That is correct."

"huuuuuh, well 3 months out of fighting, what am I going to do?" I then looked up thinking of something. "What about my extra lessons with Goodwitch?"

"You will continue with those as usual. And do not get me wrong, even after all this, I know that you are capable of returning to classes in a couple of days, in a Wheelchair, no less, but you will have to learn how to defend Remnant one way or another."

"Alright, Alright, I know. I was meaning to ask you something else. The doctor said that due to my Aura, I would be able to get out of this bed in about an hour. What does he mean by that?"

"Well, Leonardo, that is a talk for another day, for now, you should rest, nonetheless, you are to be in school the day after tomorrow, and that means you need to be ready. Good night, Leonardo."

"Good Night, Professor, and please call me Leo, Everyone else does." He just smiled and left the room. I sighed and turned back to the card and flowers. Reaching over again to get the card, being careful with my shoulder this time, I was finally able to read it.

"Get better Soon -Glynda Goodwitch"

**And that's the end of this chapter. Hey guys, GuffeyManipulation here. Wanted to see how you guys liked the ENORMOUS twist I added to this chapter. And would like to also tell you guys that I'm thinking about starting another Fanfic that has only one OC. That may be coming out in the future, meaning possibly tomorrow if I have the time, I have been super excited about this story, and I really want to thank all the people that have been reading it, but it just hasnt been getting the feedback I imagined after 12 chapters and I am thinking about ending it in the next few chapters, I'm not sure yet, but I get the feeling it will depend on how much I am feeling towards the other Fanfic Im gonna start. You guys tell me whether or not I should end it, either way I'm startin another one.**


	14. Chapter 14: New Lifestyles

**Chapter 14: New Lifestyle**

"Leo, it's time for school, are you sure you're ready for this?" It was the first day after my injury that I was to attend classes and my teammates plus Maya had all came to my hospital room, to help me get to my first class. After yesterdays rehab with Maya, my arm was starting to feel better, I could move it around now, but if too much pressure was placed on it, then it would start to hurt again.

"Yeah, Virgo, I was getting ready for this all day yesterday, I'll be fine." I started to get up from my bed, but once I started to lift up, I felt a huge wave of dizziness and started to fall out of the bed, until Virgo caught me and helped me into the ready wheelchair.

"Are you sure? You really look like you need more rest."

I just brushed her off. "Yeah, I need to go to class, I am training to be a Huntsman." I started rolling out the door and out to the school, my friends following close behind. At least all that training to get into Beacon helped out with this. If I didn't have my arm strength, I would be exhausted getting from the Infirmary to the classroom in a wheelchair, Maya walked with me there, but left afterwards, heading to her teammates waiting outside of another classroom. I rolled into the classroom with my head held up. I got more than a few stares as I rolled to my seat. Before I got even close, Doctor Oobleck zipped in front of me. "Hello, Leo. I am very sorry of your predicament. It must be rather frustrating to roll around school in that chair. If you need anything during class, do not hesitate to ask." Unknowingly to me my friends were making as many signs as they could to stop the Teacher, but they were too late.

"WHAT?! I'm sorry Doctor Oobleck, but I can handle myself fine, wheelchair or no! I don't need shi-" I was throwing my hands in his face that entire time until I felt a spark of pain in my shoulder that quickly silenced me. I looked to my side, still seething in anger. Oobleck just looked surprised, I noticed that the classroom had gone silent as well. When I noticed the quiet I just Huffed and rolled to my seat. I could my friends behind me trying to apologize.

"I'm sorry Professor Oobleck, he has been going through a lot of stress with his injury, and is still quite angry about staying out of combat."

"It is quite alright, young lady. I know that he has been through a lot and will therefore not take this against him. Though, if he makes any other problems in my class, I will have no choice but to give retribution." He then zipped away, at this point the other students had started talking again, most of it pointed towards me, but I could care less. I was still annoyed at Oobleck.

"You know, it doesn't help if you do stupid shit like that while you're stuck in that chair." I turned to Aires.

"Yeah, whatever." I then ignored everybody for the rest of the class period, taking the time to send myself into my meditative state. Though, this time instead of sensing everything, I turned all my senses off, sending me into a dreamlike state. The end of the class was a rude awakening for me when I heard the bell. Not waiting for my friends, I gathered my stuff and rolled out of the classroom without a word. On the way to Grimm Studies, I saw a lot of people watching me as I rolled down the hallway in my chair. I could hear them as well, they obviously had no idea that I would be showing up in a wheelchair, my shoulder bandaged up, to school. I just kept going though, I didn't stop once on my way to Grimm Studies. Luckily, Professor Port was smarter than Oobleck, he made no comment on my chair and continued with his class as usual. In this class, I basically just zoned out the entire time, thinking about how I was going to get through 3 months of this bullshit. By the end of class, I was calmed down from first period and actually stayed with my friends this time. "Hey, guys sorry about this morning, I wasn't in my right mind. I won't do anything like that from now on." They looked surprised.

"Wow, we thought that you were going to keep up like this for the rest of the day." Virgo was smiling the most though…. as she gathered 10 Len from Ryon and Aries.

"What was that?"

"Yeah, we bet on how long it was going to take you to get over your anger. I won." She then turned to the others. "Really guys? Did you really think it would last a month?"

"Yeah, hey cut it out before I lose my shit again, let's just go to Combat Training." We were walking to our last period, but I slowed down and pulled Aries back to walk with me behind the others.

"Okay, so when are you going to talk to Ryon?" She almost tripped over herself when I said that, obviously surprised. "What? Did you think that I was going to let that night go to waste? It's been a couple of weeks now, what's the holdup?"

She then glared at me. "Look, telling the person you love that you love him is harder than you think, I don't have guys clammering all over me like you do!"

"Hey! This isn't about me right now, you need to talk to him."

"What am I supposed to say 'Hey Ryon, what's up, did you know that I'm in love with you and want to be with you forever and shit?'"

"What?!" Aries and I looked forward to see Ryon looking at Aries shocked.

"Well, Aries, now's as good a time as ever." I smiled and quickly rolled away before she could kill me.

"You little shit. Hey, Ryon hehehe, how much did you hear?"

"Are you really in love with me?" I was next to Virgo at this point. I noticed that Ryon's Expression was kinda timid, but really kinda excited. If you knew him well, you could tell.

"uuuuuh" Aries was looking for an escape before she just hunched her shoulders and looked down and accepted defeat. "Yeah, I have for a long time, but I only really realized it recently and I didn't want to scare you so I jus-" She was cut off by Ryon pulling her into a kiss in the middle of the hallway. Virgo was gaping at them, obviously surprised. I had a smile though, this was exactly what my partner wanted. I then turned around and pulled Virgo to away from the new couple.

"Hey, let's give them some time together ,we need to get to our next class." She then turned and followed me, still surprised at what just happened. We got to class just in time. We got to our seats as Professor Goodwitch started the class. "Hello Class, we will be starting class now, please find your seats. Now as we all know, our Champion has been Injured for a while now and has been in the Infirmary, we have been putting off the tournament, but it is now time to resume. Due to Leo's injuries though, he is unable to fight. we shall have a new champion picked by Leo. Now, Leo who shall you you pass the title to?" I smiled, happy with the power bestowed upon me. I looked around the room at my fellow classmates, I thought back to all my fights and decided to choose the person that I had the most trouble with.

"I choose Pyrrha Nikos as the new Champion!" I saw her face light up as she walked down to the stage.

"Alright, now we shall have a challenger for our new Champion, would anyone like to challenge her?" A couple hands went up, but I had lost interest at that point. I went ahead and fell asleep in my chair after I chose Pyrrha, I had had a long day, and it was time for some rest. Hopefully it will get easier in the future.

**Sorry guys, kinda short chapter considering my new limit, but I wasnted to end this the second I started because I could not wait to get started on my new Fanfic, I have no ideas about what I'm gonna do about this new series, so I'm just gonna wing it! hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
